Batman's Daughter is my best friend Part II
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: Batman's Daughter is my best friend Sequel. New Allies, Old Enemies. I suck at summaries. Read and review. I also need a better title.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of the Sequel! Whoo! Enjoy, review!

Gotham City-December 5th 5:00 AM

Robin POV

The gym was quiet as I pulled myself up on the hang bar, I twisted and did a hand stand on it. I looked over to the pool and saw Gabrielle doing her usual laps. She was doing much better in the last two and a half months, gaining her strength back and getting into a routine.

I watched her get out of the pool and walk over to Alfred who stood waiting with a towel. I flipped and jumped down; landing on my feet "Very nice" I turned to look at Gabrielle

"Dad wants to see us." She said as she backed out of the gym. I took the towel Alfred handed me and followed Gabrielle toward the Batcave entrance "So what do you think it is this time?" I asked Gabrielle as we descended the stairs

"No idea, maybe he has a mission." She said I nodded and stepped onto the landing. We looked up at the big screen as Batman began talking

"You have two separate cases. Gabrielle you will be performing a high risk surgery on Victor Stone, his parents are requesting you do this operation. Drs. Silas and Elinore Stone"

Gabrielle gasped "You mean the crazy scientists who made a lab rat out of their son?!" Batman nodded "Exactly. You will also provide counseling for Victor when he wakes up. He's on life support now, get going. "

Gabrielle nodded I'll report back when I finish. She turned and walked back up the stairs I stood waiting my excitement growing at the thought of a mission.

"June 19th Kobra took control of Santa Prisca. You know this. A tip hinted that Bane smuggled something out of Santa Prisca the night Kobra started his raid. You and I are going to look for more leads on this"

Batman turned to me "Let's go"

* * *

En Route to Star labs and Hospital 5:30 AM

Gabrielle POV

I flipped through Victor Stone's record; breaking and entering, vandalism, destruction of public property…the list went on and on, I sighed, rubbing my temples.

Victor Stone was 17 just a year older than me, he deserved a second chance. "Miss Gabrielle, we have arrived." Alfred said as he parked the car at the curb. He opened my door and I stepped out "Is there anything you wish for me to do while you are out miss?" He asked

I shook my head "No, I don't need anything. Oh and I'll clean the pool when I get back, don't worry about it." Alfred nodded and got back in the car.

I pulled on my white coat and walked into the building. Since my rescue in September I had gotten my doctorate and was now doing my residency at star labs and hospital. I signed in at the front desk, and walked toward the elevator.

I pressed the button for the 18th floor and leaned against the wall. As I watched the number move upwards, I started thinking about Kaldur.

I hadn't seen him since the party dad held after my rescue. I smiled, thinking back to that night. We'd shared a kiss, such a wonderful kiss.

(That's it for now!)


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

I'd just given finished my speech and was walking down the few steps that led down to the pit.

"That was a very nice speech," a familiar voice said. I jumped slightly and turned to face Kaldur. "Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you, My Lady." I looked him over; he was wearing a suit and had black dress shoes on, that must be hard on him. I smiled at the thought that he might have done it for me.

"It's alright Kaldur. And I thought I told you to stop calling me 'My Lady'." The brightness in his grey eyes vanished, his mouth formed a hard line.

"It is your title, Princess." His voice was tight as he spoke.

I frowned, "Kaldur, what's wrong?" I asked taking his hand.

"It is nothing. Please go back to the party," he said turning away from me.

"Kaldur, I know you better than that." I put a hand on his shoulder, he brushed it off.

"It has been six long years Princess; you might as well know nothing about me," he replied, his voice harsh.

I sighed. "Then what did you want to talk about, Kaldur, since I know nothing about you."

He turned to face me again. "I simply wanted to congratulate you on your recovery, and wish you well."

Liar.

I felt my eyes narrow slightly. He wanted to play games, fine. "Well since you've done your knightly duty I guess you can leave," I said, my voice cold.

His eyes searched mine, for any sign that I was lying. I guessed it was a good thing I was a better liar than him. He sighed, the darkness in his eyes fading. "As you wish, My Lady."

As he turned to leave I grabbed his shoulder and brought him closer to me. "But, before you go… A parting gift." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Kaldur grew rigid but then relaxed, his arms encircling my waist. I smiled and pulled back.

"My La-Gabrielle, what does this mean?" he asked as he gazed down at me, his eyes bright once again.

"It means that your lips, belong to me, and mine to you," I said. We smiled at each other and headed back to the party, hand in hand.

End Flashback

* * *

The elevator dinged to signal its arrival on the 18th floor. The doors opened up to shouting. I sighed and walked out into the chaos. "I want to know where she is! My son is dying!" a man, probably Dr. Silas, was screaming to know my whereabouts. I walked down the hall and turned the corner to the ICU.

"I'm right here. Let me wash my hands and I can examine the patient," I said as I walked over to the wash station.

Dr. Silas stormed over to me. "What do you mean examine?! I was promised that you would perform the operation!"

I dried my hands and turned to him my eyes narrowing. "Of course I am, I'm the only one qualified to do this. When I say examine I mean, see what I have to do."

I gestured to some orderlies. "Will you please follow these gentlemen into the waiting room? I'll have my nurse come get you when Victor is out of surgery," I said as I walked past Dr. Silas and into the small hospital room.

The room was bare, no get well soon cards, no flowers or balloons. Hell his mother didn't even bother showing up. I sighed and sat in the chair next to him. A heart monitor beeped in regular intervals that were always a good sign. He had a breathing tube in his nose; his hair, left eye and ear were gone, bandaged to help stop the bleeding. He only had parts of his arms left and his legs were gone.

I shook my head and picked up his chart, he'd been injured in a freak accident in his parent's lab last night. The noise I was had made must have woken him up. "Hi there. My name is Gabrielle, I'll be performing your operation today," I said softly.

Victor shook his head slightly "No. Let…me…die." He struggled to speak.

I sighed. "Victor, normally I would, because it's torture to live like this. But I'm going to give you robotic prosthetics. This will give you a second chance at life."

He continued to shake his head. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "Listen, you messed up, I get it. But this is a second chance for you! Not everyone gets that! You can start over, leave your parents. Be the person you want to be. Understand?" Victor looked at me, and nodded.

I gave him a small smile. "Good. Let's get started then."

* * *

Hagerstown, Maryland 6:00 AM

The streets of Hagerstown were near silent in this early morning. Civilians just waking up to start their day. A man and two girls exited a hotel and got in a cab.

The man had short white hair, which would make him seem like he was older but his muscular build proved otherwise. He sported an eye patch over his left eye, he wore a simple black jacket over a black t-shirt, and blue jeans.

To his right sat a small child, she appeared to be about 5 years of age. She had shoulder length white hair and big, light blue eyes. Underneath a thick winter coat, she wore a grey turtleneck under and blue overalls. In her arms she clutched a grey teddy bear and a neon green backpack of the same shape.

To the man's left sat a girl about 10 years of age. She had waist length black hair, and light purple eyes. She wore under her own winter coat, a black sweater and blue jeans.

This was not a family.

There was only silence as the cab driver took them towards the outskirts of the town. The youngest girl peered out her window watching the scenery flash by. The older girl was scared, though she refused to show it, she was in such a different environment than she was used to.

So far from home.

The cab pulled up to the gates of Miss Sullivan's Academy of Fine Arts; it was a prestigious all girls boarding school that offered kindergarten through high school. It sat on a lot of two acres, with seven dormitories, five lecture halls, and ten buildings for extracurricular activities; Miss Sullivan's was the best choice for any young lady of means, though Miss Sullivan did provide scholarship opportunities for those who met the requirements.

The cab entered the grounds and dropped off the trio at the main office, which doubled as Miss Sullivan's private residence. The man paid the cabbie and took the girls' hands. They walked up the impressive steps and the man entered the three story building. Sitting at a desk with the name plate Kathy Sutton, she typed on a computer, not looking up as the man approached the counter.

"She's in her office, she's waiting for you. First door on the right," Kathy said, her eyes glued to what she was typing. The man nodded and gestured for the girls to follow him.

They entered the office marked Miss. Sullivan and were met with a pretty red headed woman writing at the desk. She looked up as they entered. Miss. Sullivan smiled. "Hello Slade. How was your trip?"

The man known as Slade Wilson shrugged. "It was long. I'm not going to complain."

Miss. Sullivan nodded. "And these two pretty girls are?"

Slade nodded and gestured to the youngest girl. "This is my daughter Rose." He gestured to the older girl. "And this is June," He said emphasizing her name.

Miss Sullivan nodded again. "Did you have any trouble getting her off the island?" she asked as she began to dig in her desk.

"No. The trouble was getting her in the states without leaving a trail. But she's set…well, so long as you kept your end of the deal."

Miss. Sullivan smiled at Slade. "Of course I did, I have her new identity right here. Birth certificate, social, the whole nine yards."

Slade nodded. "Well then I guess I'll be going." He turned to his daughter, and squatted so they were somewhat eye level. "Rose, I want you to be a good girl alright? Miss. Sullivan is going to take care of you."

Rose's eyes started to water, Slade shook his head. "No tears, baby girl, you have to be strong okay? I'll visit when I can."

Rose wiped her eyes, resolve forming in her eyes. "I'll be good, Daddy," she said in a soft voice.

Slade gave her a small smile, stood up and left the room. The girls turned to Miss. Sullivan who smiled at them. She stood and walked around to them, and handed June a packet.

"What's this?" June asked.

"Your new life, June. Your name stayed the same but now you have a last name." June nodded at the older woman.

Rose looked Miss Sullivan over; her red hair was long and curly she had gentle gray eyes and a kind smile. "Listen girls, I know what you can do, you have special…abilities. I'm going to help you learn to control those powers. Understand?"

The two girls nodded and Rose took June's hand. "So, we're like a family now?" Rose asked, looking between June and Miss Sullivan.

Miss Sullivan smiled. "Well I don't see why not?"

Rose grinned and looked at June. "So that makes us sisters!" she said excitedly, June managed a smile for the younger girl.

Maybe this could be a family, maybe this could be home.

* * *

So What do you think?! Review please!


End file.
